


You Wish, Mate

by Angelikah



Series: Written Words [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, I'M SO EXCITED TO POST THIS, Kolenzo is the best okay????, M/M, MY CHILDRENNNNNN, and a mutual fear of Caroline Forbes, and kol and enzo are just like, like you don't understanddddd, powered by salt, they are reluctant soulmates, trying to get through this adventure together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: Enzo didn’t particularly enjoy vodka, color-coordinated interior decorating, or couples costumes. Luckily, neither does Kol. So that’s, what, three things in common? Nailed it.--The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin. Then, no matter how unlikely the match, no matter how much you fight, how much you cry, how much you scream that they couldn't possibly be right for you, that this is just a huge mistake, you find a way to make it work.A collection of drabbles showing the unlikely soulmates doing just that.





	You Wish, Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



Enzo was stacking boxes at the student store when he heard a long stream of colorful swearing come from directly to his right, followed by the clang of items falling off the shelves. He turned and caught two of the shot glasses stamped with the university logo that the man had dropped before they fell to the ground. He set them down gently on a nearby shelf before looking at the floor to inspect the damage, knowing there would be at least a dozen unsellable glasses.

“Well, I hope that you have enough shelf space for an entire display’s worth of chipped shot glasses.”

The other man froze, his eyes darting down to his forearm for a moment before he spoke. “You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.”

Enzo raised an eyebrow. Well, that was an interesting development. He stuck his hand out, offering it to the other man. “I’m Enzo.”

“Show me your arm.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Show me your arm,” the other man repeated, and Enzo prayed to the good lord above for some patience as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the insect tattoo he’d gotten to cover the words. 

“I wasn’t exactly going to walk around with ‘You’ve got to be fucking shitting me’ tattooed on my arm,” he pointed out before reaching to trace where the letters had been. “You can see it there if you look hard enough.”

The other man looked at his arm for a moment, his eyes narrowed, before pulling back and running a hand through his hair. “I’m Kol.”

“That’s your real name? You’re not taking the piss?” Enzo asked, not bothering to try to be polite about it.

“No. I’m not.”

“All right, then.”

They shook hands, and Kol rolled his shoulders awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets as soon as Enzo let go. They were quiet, Enzo just staring at Kol in hopes that it would make him feel awkward enough to say something, and it worked after about half a minute.

“So...”

“So?” Enzo prompted.

“I...Should we...I....I have to go.”

Before Kol could get more than a few steps away, Caroline walked up to him two lattes on a tray precariously balanced in one hand, her phone in the other, somehow navigating the cluttered floor of dropped merchandise in four inch heels.  “Kol, there you are!” 

“All right, gorgeous?” Enzo asked, and turned to him, nodding.

“Yeah. I’m okay. I didn’t know you two knew each other,” she said, frowning, dropping her phone in her purse so that she could gesture between them.

“We don’t,” Enzo said bluntly before rushing to change the subject. “Where’s your lesser half?”

“ _ Klaus _ ,” she said, emphasizing the name, “is  _ very _ kindly grading papers for Elijah’s class, because I have news,” she asked excitedly, pressing a cup of coffee from the tray into Kol’s hand. “I know you have two months until your birthday, but I thought that it could use an extra kick. Don’t tell anyone. But guess what?”

“What?” Kol asked, eyeing the coffee in his hand as though it was poisoned.

Caroline looked like she was about to burst with excitement, and was looking expectantly at Kol.

“Darling, I’m not drinking any of this until you tell me. I don’t want alcohol up my nose, and I know how you like to time your news with sips of hot liquid.”

She rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Fine. Elijah found his soulmate.”

“About time. Who is it?”

Caroline grinned, and Enzo had frankly never seen her look so terrifying. “I can’t tell you that.”

“What? Why? You can’t just dangle something like that in front of me.”

“Of course I can! It’s just not my secret to tell. You can just ask him yourself.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’ll go well,” Kol mumbled.

“Wait, are you and Klaus related?” Enzo cut in.

“They’re brothers. Anyway, you never answered my question. How do you two know each other?”

Kol and Enzo were both silent, avoiding the other’s gaze, and Caroline frowned. “What’s going on?”

“He’s my mate,” Enzo said.

“Yeah, you’re friends. I got that.”

“No, my  _ mate _ .”

“Oh,” Caroline said slowly, her eyes widening. “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah,” Kol said, and Enzo glared at him.

“What is your  _ problem _ ?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that my mother’s going to love you,” Kol mumbled sarcastically before chugging the rest of the spiked coffee, crumpling the cup and tossing it in the garbage bin a few yards away.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Caroline coughed and gave Enzo a look that screamed ‘ _ say something you idiot _ ’.

“Don’t worry, mate. Parents love me. Isn't that right, gorgeous?”

Caroline snorted into her latte, and Enzo shot her a glare. 

“Mrs. Mikaelson is...” she started, trailing off, and Kol finished for her.

“My mother is a hateful bint.”

“Ah,” Enzo said slowly, grimacing.

“Look, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Caroline said, trying to remain optimistic. “She’ll get over it eventually, especially after Rebekah and Lexi. Anyway, you guys should totally come over for dinner next week. I’ll invite Elijah and his soulmate too. We can triple date!”

“All right,” Enzo said agreeably, not wanting to argue with her (he knew how to pick his battles), but Kol looked horrified. 

“No. Absolutely not.”

“It’ll be fun,” Caroline said cajolingly, and Kol shook his head. “I’ll make cake!”

“No.”

“Cake  _ and  _ homemade ice cream.”

“No.”

“I’ll stop attempting to hug you for six months.”

Kol was silent for a moment, clearly considering it, before shaking his head. “Not worth it. Sorry, darling.”

“I’ll--”

“For fuck’s sake,” Enzo interrupted. “Kol, she’s not going to stop asking until you agree, so you might as well so that I can save my sanity for having to interact with you for an extended period of time.”

“No.”

“Is that the only word you know how to say?”

“No,” Kol said, giving him what could only be described as a mocking grin.

“You’ll find out who Elijah’s soulmate is,” Caroline said cajolingly, and Kol looked torn.

“Fine,” he said slowly. “But only if you let me torment him as I wish. No running interference.”

“Got it,” Caroline said cheerfully. “Sounds great. I’ll text you time and date. Anyway, I just wanted to give you the news, but Klaus gets cranky in the afternoons, so I should go.”

“You have to stop treating him like a petulant toddler at some point, gorgeous. This codependency thing you two do isn’t healthy, soulmates or not,” Enzo said, and Kol shot him a horrified look that was tinged with the odd sort of respect one gave to someone who pointed out what everyone else was thinking but were too scared to say.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, her teeth gritted, and she took a deep breath and let it out again. “The way my relationship with Klaus works isn’t really your business, Enzo,” she said, her voice low and deceptively calm. “He’s not a toddler, and we’re not codependent. We like each other, because we’re, you know,  _ soulmates _ . You two should get on that whole liking each other thing, by the way. It’ll probably be more productive than criticizing my relationship.”

Enzo winced, watching as Caroline flounced out of the bookstore, the bell over the door ringing sharply against the low volume of the bouncy pop song over the speakers and the slam of the door.

“I cannot believe you said that to her,” Kol said, his voice tinged with awe. “Are you mental?”

“It’s true,” Enzo said defensively, hoping he hadn’t managed to offend Kol as well.

Not that he was concerned with Kol’s feelings or anything. Kol was a dick.

“I know. I’ve been trying to say it for years, but Caroline pretends not to get my subtlety,” Kol said grumpily. “I might keep you, Enzo.”

“Thanks,” Enzo said sarcastically, resisting the urge to snatch one of the chipped shot glasses off the floor and throw it at his soulmate’s stupid attractive face. “Come to the front and I’ll ring you up for the glasses you broke.”

“What, do I not get soulmate privileges?”

Enzo raised an eyebrow as he gathered up the glasses, slightly irritated at Kol’s about-face now that he realized he’d have to pay for absurdly overpriced shot glasses. “You wish, mate.”

“What? Why not?”

“You can’t just decide that we’re soulmates once you figure out you might be able to get something out of it. It doesn’t work like that.”

“What, did I hurt your feelings?”

Enzo mustered his best glare and Kol held it for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, sighing dramatically,

“Fine, then,” Kol muttered, following Enzo to the register. “How much?”

“$126.36.”

Kol didn’t even blink as he handed over his card, running his hand through his hair and sighing. “Do you want to go out?” he asked, pressing forward at the look of confusion on Kol’s face. “On a date, I mean. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather our first one not be at dinner with Caroline and her...”

“Toddler?” Kol finished dryly before his face melted into a jovial smile that Enzo had an inkling was a cover for nervousness. “I’d be honored. Lunch tomorrow, possibly?”

“Sounds like a plan, mate.”

They exchanged numbers and Kol wandered off with his eight chipped shot glasses, Enzo watching as he left. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Caroline.

**Caroline:** I think we might have to put dinner off a few weeks :(

**Caroline:** Elijah and April seem to really hate each other.

**Enzo:** April??

**Caroline:** His soulmate. I feel like we should give them a few weeks to get a bit more used to each other.

**Caroline:** How did things go with Kol?

**Enzo:** We’re having lunch tomorrow.

**Enzo:** You’re not invited.

**Caroline:** It’s okay! Klaus and I have stuff to do.

The three dots came up on his phone screen to indicate that Caroline was typing before they disappeared. It happened again three more times before a message popped up.

**Caroline:** Do you really think that?

**Enzo:** Think what?

**Caroline:** That Klaus and I are codependent?

Enzo stared at his phone screen for a few seconds before typing out his response.

**Enzo:** It doesn’t matter, gorgeous. As you said, it’s your relationship.

**Caroline:** Enzo, I’m serious. You’re my friend and I want your opinion.

**Enzo:** Yes.

The dots popped up and down again more than a few times before they seemed to stop, and it wasn’t until he was back to restocking the shelves that he finally got a message back from her.

**Caroline:** Thanks for being honest.

**Enzo:** You’re welcome, gorgeous.


End file.
